Akatsuki
by ionegirl
Summary: Oneshot. The Akatsuki Leader expresses how much trouble his members are especially Deidara.


AN: These characters do not belong to me, and they never will even when I complain about it, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If this story is like any of the others then it is just a mere coincidence.

Akatsuki

It was a normal night, with the occasional laughter among men and as well as the occasional dead silence that came afterward. Tonight was just one of those dreadful nights where one man would find it humoring to annoy another. Each of them had become family to him, him being the leader of an infamous group. He, however, never had the need to enjoy life with family or friends, he was always more into missions and seeking thrills than anything else.

Now, he was in a room full of black and red coats, barely any movement between any of them. Only a few of them drinking saké like it were water. It was that time of night where none of them wished to talk to the person sitting by them. His usual spot in the back of them, either at a table or in the corner and it never amazed him how boring all of them were…

He was the leader, the father figure of the group, with his own set of strict rules and punishments. None of the other eight men challenged him or dared to mock him, as it should be. Many of the men resembled older sons to him, more or less the most trustworthy in the group with the exceptional times where some of them would piss him off. The silent types mainly the ones that got him angry because of how self-controlling they were. However, even if he had to practically raise one of them, he still considered him to be the runt in the group. Even if he was the first genius that he had found. . .

"FUCK! What the hell was that about?" Came the roaring voice of Kisame.

"I just had to break the silence . . . yeah."

Even if he was the most troublesome of them all . . .

"I'll swear I'll kill you!"

"That should be fun . . . umm."

Especially if it was the nineteen-year-old man Deidara himself, and the only one to come from Hidden Stone Village.

He could almost feel his head drop in exasperation over the little antics the guy would do just to feel comfortable in the group. Deidara would have the pleasure of making sure that everyone was on edge.

A few minutes passed before a woman came into the room with another tray of saké and then quickly left from the amount of eyes that locked onto her. One man that was about to stand until the impassive yet strong voice of the leader made him rethink.

"Sit." Was his only command and was hoping that the other would listen. Indeed the man sat back down, but not without his own fair share of glaring then turning back to the alcoholic beverage that was set infront of them.

"I don't see what the point is . . . yeah."

Almost like a chain reaction, nearly every man sighed and tossed a dirty look to Deidara who kept his composure. His normal grin in place with a hand holding a small cup.

"What's wrong Deidara? Not much for women?" Came a sneer from one of the other men on the other side of the room near the door. The placement was basically status for each of them, however, their status usually changed depending on the mood of the leader. If he were pissed at you, make sure you were as far away from as possible. If he were pleased with you, you were his right hand man for the night. At the moment, there were three people, who were brave enough to even SIT that close to him, which were Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu.

Deidara let out a chuckle before he drank the drink and set it back down on the floor.

"Well, the only use for women is basically to bear you children, is it not . . . um?"

Yep, he had done it; finally the group had their ever-watchful eyes on him, if not astonished as to what he had said or just seriously irritated by his words.

"Only men who haven't lived a life are able to say such words with ignorance."

It was a voice that shocked Deidara making him snap his head toward the person who had said it and to his dismay, it was the leader who had been listening on his little conversation. Two fingers rubbed his temple and his brows furrowed.

As he stared at the man who was only five feet away from him, he could hear snickers and chuckles from the others and he threw a glare at them quickly.

…

It was morning before everyone was accounted for in the main room within the base. He had been sitting there for nearly six hours now and was definitely not pleased at the behavior of his group. His fingers intertwined with his other fingers, the fist held over his nose with an outward glower at the men who proceeded into the darkness.

"Heh, I suppose now it's time for us to scatter again ne?"

"Ah, now that Orochimaru is dead we'll have to continue gathering the human sacrifices."

"Incorrect, we were able to kill the mother but now we have to finish of the children. This mission calls for no errors and there is no room for failure. Orochimaru's assassin, Kabuto, needs to be annihilated . . . Zetsu, you and Sasori will take care of the brat Kabuto. I want to hear from you soon enough."

"I understand."

"That's nice, but we have no idea where he could've ran off to. Especially now that the hideout was completely destroyed during battle."

"Then find another way."

"…"

"Leave."

…

This was just a story done in my free time! HEHE! Deidara's so cool! Yep, this was just a one-shot, sorry people. Feel free to comment!

ionegirl


End file.
